Dos Semanas para Vacaciones
by Prascovi
Summary: Hayner es un chico que siempre está buscando la mejor oportunidad para faltar a clases y cree que a dos semanas para vacaciones es algo que no importa mucho. Aviso: Castigo corporal a adolescentes.


_Advertencia:____El fic a continuación contiene Castigo corporal a adolescentes y disciplina paternal. A quienes les moleste el género les aconsejo no leer. Además de cumplir mi obligación con dar el aviso, espero ansiosamente que disfruten la historia._

**Dos semanas para Vacaciones**

Aquel día Hayner no había ido a clases. Había desaparecido de casa temprano pero en lugar de coger su bolso y marcharse a la escuela, había preferido ir con Roxas a observar la mañana al lado de la estación, entre las bellas nubes y colores anaranjados del cielo. Así era siempre Ciudad Crepúsculo.

El chico sabía que se encontraría a Pence y Olette en el camino de ida pero no le importaba, después de todo faltaba poco para las vacaciones de verano y creía que podía comenzar a despreocuparse. Y además de pasar asistencia y repasar preguntas de exámenes, ¿De qué más se estaba perdiendo? Podría ignorar a Seifer y a sus dos compinches siempre obsesivos con él.

Hayner ignoró el hecho de que debía estar en clases y siguió caminando por la calle en parada hasta poder subir a donde las nubes tocaban la ciudad. Era un lugar realmente hermoso a todas las horas del día sin excepción y en la noche cuando estaba estrellada era la más mágica vista de todas. Hayner no era romántico para sus pensamientos pero sabía que en ningún otro mundo existía un cielo más hermoso que el que cruzaba su ciudad de nacimiento, eso era seguro.

Cuando estaba por dar la vuelta a la colina para coger la patineta e ir más rápido, tuvo que correrse a la muralla de inmediato. Su padre, Bent , estaba ayudando al encargado de la tienda a subir las frutas y verduras que se venderían en la semana y luego seguramente iría a casa para ver si Hayner ya se había levantado para ir a clases. El padre de Hayner era rubio de cabellos lisos y ojos almendrados como él, solo que bastante más alto y musculoso que su hijo. De hecho uno de los comentarios a los que estaba acostumbrado era que Olette dijera que ojalá él cuando fuera grande se pareciera a su padre. El chico suspiró al recordar esto y luego volvió a mirar por el borde la muralla. Pudo ver como el encargado le daba las gracias a su progenitor por la ayuda y un par de kilos de naranjas maduras para llevar a casa. Bent sonrió y luego fue con paso firme a dar la vuelta para subir el camino que llevaba a su propio hogar.

"Estará feliz al darse cuenta de que ya me fui a clases" –dijo para sí mientras la patineta cumplía su rol de transporte como las mil maravillas. Iba muy rápido calle arriba y luego abajo, convirtiéndose en un rayo a lo ancho de las calles. No tardó en llegar a la primera subida para la plataforma iluminada en la que había quedado con Roxas. Dejó la patineta en el césped y se sentó en una banca a esperar a su mejor amigo.

Luego de algunos minutos alguien llego pero no era Roxas, sino que su amiga Olette, luciendo sus dos trenzas pelirrojas y su uniforme escolar.

-No me insistas Olette, hemos dicho con Roxas que hoy nos las daremos de vagos y la pasaremos mirando el cielo, ya está dicho. Estamos prácticamente en vacaciones, relájate un poco.

-Aún falta para vacaciones dos semanas-explicó molesta la niña cruzada de brazos mientras Hayner se estiraba-Y he visto a tu padre a dos manzanas, por lo que no me hago responsable si a ambos los castigan.

-Despreocúpate, no pasará nada, mi padre debe hacer papeleos y cosas así en casa por lo que no le importará si llego pronto o no. Recuerden venir aquí cuando acaben las clases con Pence.

-Vaya cuando te portas así eres realmente desagradable Hayner-se irritó Olette dándose la vuelta- Ya cumplí con recordarte que faltar a clases es mala idea, apenas a los dos los atrapen podré repetirte mis palabras, pero hasta entonces no me meteré más en asuntos ajenos.

Hayner miró con desagrado a su amiga y luego al cielo. No tenía ganas de ser suspendido en la escuela y tener que estar yendo a clases de verano y cosas por el estilo, sería una pesadilla, además ese año habían los cuatro acordado ir a la playa. Hayner se aseguraría de que esta vez no fueran solo palabras vacías o promesas incumplidas y de verdad fuera un proyecto que se llevara a cabo, aunque para pedir el permiso cada uno a sus apoderados tenían que todavía acabar las clases y para eso aún faltaban las dichosas dos semanas.

Las nubes pasaban como atraídas por un viento más coqueto de lo habitual y más melancólico de lo que por lo general estaba. Roxas ya se había retrasado bastante. Hayner consideró por un momento lo que podía suceder si es que las cosas no salían como lo planeado, pero llegados los próximos segundos volvió a ser optimista nuevamente.

-¿Dónde diablos esta?-dijo de pie. Inmediatamente su vista flechó al recién llegado visitante, que por segunda vez no se trataba de Roxas. Aunque esta segunda ocasión no era tan agradable como la primera.

-Vaya, pero si tenemos a un fugado-dijo Seifer con su típico tono altanero vistiendo el uniforme escolar pero siempre con su toque personal incluído- No estarás pensando en faltar hoy ¿Verdad que no Hayner? Hay examen a primera hora.

Hayner lo miró un segundo.

-Lo dices solo para preocuparme-dijo riendo- Además tu también vendrías a estar retrasado, mira la hora que es.

-Ya lo sé, pero como líder del comité disciplinario de Villa Crepúsculo tengo permiso de llegar a más tardar una hora tarde a clase sin problemas.

-Esas son reglas inventadas por ti-le frenó Hayner-Ahora ¿Porqué no te vas? Espero a Roxas.

-Lamento darte noticias de él entonces-comenzó de nuevo Seifer dándose aires de importancia-El rubiecito ya ha sido atrapado por su padre cuando venía camino para acá. Lo hubieras visto, estaba tan avergonzado y preocupado que ni siquiera le dio explicaciones a quienes le preguntaron.

-Estás mintiendo-lo cortó Hayner a la defensiva-Roxas no es tan tonto como para dejarse ver justo cuando intentamos,…-pero se cayó antes de seguir hablando. No quería que Seifer supiera de su plan tan infantil porque lo era, aunque algo le insinuaba que ya lo tenía todo claro.

-Como sea, solo te he venido a dar informaciones-dijo Seifer dándose la vuelta y caminando de vuelta por donde había venido-Recuerda que nuestra ciudad es más pequeña de lo que parece, no lo olvides.

Hayner observó como el adolescente se iba caminando calle abajo. Estaba seguro de que lo que decía Seifer era verdadero pero no quería creerlo. Quizás la idea que habían tenido con Roxas no había sido el día correcto. "Qué más da" se recordó el chico quintándole importancia, "Iré a buscarlo y quizás podamos ir a dar vueltas por allí, aunque tengo tanto sueño que preferiría volver a casa y seguir durmiendo. Seguro que mi padre no está".

Pero las cosas no eran tan sencillas como Hayner las estaba haciendo ver en aquellos momentos.

No tardó en llegar nuevamente a su casa sin haber visto rastro de Roxas en las calles. La sala de estar se encontraba vacía a excepción de la mesa que la estaba ocupando su gato, perezoso dormitando sobre el periódico del domingo.

Ya en su habitación Hayner bostezó y sin ponerse pijama se acostó sobre su cama tapándose como pudo. Antes de cerrar completamente los ojos vio a lo lejos su mochila llena de cuadernos y libros, cosa que aquel día no había sacado de casa. Eso le recordó el examen que Seifer le había comentado, pero casi al instante sacó aquellos pensamientos desagradables de su mente. Aún así, el destino que le esperaba no lo dejaría dormir.

Abrió los ojos de forma inconsciente y luego se volvió a meter dentro de las frazadas para poder dormir. Pero el susto lo llenó por dentro cuando sintió algo en el interior de la cama. Algo que se movía y lo empujaba por la cadera y la ropa hacia fuera de la misma con brusquedad. Antes de que pudiera decir algo más se dio cuenta de que eran un par de brazos lo que estaba dentro de la cama y no solo eso, sino que le pertenecían a su padre, a un severo y enojado Bent.

Los brazos sin gran esfuerzo destaparon de entre las sabanas y frazadas las piernas de Hayner, quien aún estaba perplejo, y luego su retaguardia, que en un dos por tres, de un jalón fuerte de sus pantalones quedó al aire y desnudo completamente su trasero.

Fuertes palmadas, de una mano dos veces la de Hayner comenzaron a caer estrepitosamente en las nalgas del chico, de manera sonora y dolorosa. La mitad de su cuerpo aún seguía enredado entre las mantas y lo único que podía sentir eran las nalgadas de su padre. El dolor comenzaba a ser más fuerte a medida que pasaban los segundos, la vergüenza de estar con la mitad del cuerpo desnudo afuera de la cama muy presente, y su retaguardia cada vez más colorida a un tono rojo y caliente. Pero por algún motivo no se atrevía a hablar ni a quejarse. Era un sentir curioso, ya que le dolía enormemente el castigo que estaba viviendo, y tenía ganas resonantes de gritar y pedirle a su padre que se detuviera, que por favor parara. Pero el otro lado estaba arrepentido de la tonta idea que habían tenido con Roxas y agradecido al mismo tiempo de que esto, la zurra que estaba sufriendo fuese en su casa y no afuera donde Seifer podría burlarse abiertamente, Olette lo miraría con cara de "Te lo dije y me ignoraste", Pence solo lo lamentaría y Roxas estaría seguramente en su misma situación, o siendo castigado en público como él. O quizás muy nervioso esperando que su padre apareciera y viviera la misma suerte que Hayner, de una u otra forma.

Sintió como Bent le sacaba los pantalones y los calzoncillos del todo para ponerlo sobre una de sus rodillas acomodadas en el borde de la cama sin decir nada. Su única defensa fue comenzar a patalear para hacer más difícil el exceso de la mano de su autor a su lastimada retaguardia, pero con ello solo logró que su padre-mucho más fuerte que el- lo sujetara mejor y le diera una paliza con menos pausa y más movimiento, incluso más precisión si acaso era posible.

-Ouch-comenzó a quejarse Hayner por fin, luego de varios minutos de silencio por ambas partes; Bent haciendo su trabajo como padre corrigiendo a su irresponsable hijo y Hayner soportando lo que merecía en silencio aguardando el mejor momento para expresarse, pero con vergüenzas brutales dentro de sus pensamientos, los cuales cada vez se interrumpían más por las olas de dolor que llegaban, siempre más fuerte pasado el tiempo- Papá,..Perdóname, por favor no,…ay,…no era mi intención,..Ouch!...

-Intenciones, desobediencias, errores de juventud diría mi abuelo-contestó Bent con severidad e ironía- Y hace poco llegué a creer que estabas más maduro y crecido, que ciego he sido.

-Pero-siguió Hayner al darse cuenta de que era lo único que su padre diría- Aún puedo ir a clases,..Ay,..Me podría,…uni...Ouch,…el uniforme e iría corriendo a la escuela…Te lo prometo…

-¿Y ver como vuelves con una pésima calificación por no haber estudiado nada en tu examen de hoy? Nada de eso. Seifer me lo contó todo camino para acá.

-¡Ese maldito! ¡Demonios! ¡Lo asesinaré cuando lo vea!-exclamó Hayner cortándosele la voz, desprendiendo un lado más agudo al final acompañados de lágrimas que no habían salido desde hacía mucho. Bent al escuchar semejante tono se detuvo un momento. Acarició por unos momentos las enrojecidas nalgas desnudas de su afligido hijo.

-Creo que esto no terminará aquí-dijo el padre- Desde pequeño siempre te he dicho que cuides tu vocabulario ¿Qué se supone que ha sido lo que acabo de oír jovencito?

La voz de Bent inspiraba temor y respeto. Hayner por un lado creía que estaba exagerando, pero por otro lado sabía bien que había metido la pata y que con su padre no podía hablar de esa manera. Frente a su presencia se había dejado llevar, y esas no eran buenas noticias. Nunca.

Sin previo aviso su padre se puso de pie y tiró de su hijo para que estuviera fuera de la cama completamente, botando de la cama las sabanas y mantas. Sin absolutamente nada de la cintura para abajo y con la retaguardia roja como un tomate Hayner lloró con más fuerza, ahora que si estaba desnudo y como no, enormemente avergonzado aunque su padre lo hubiera visto en esas condiciones a lo largo de toda su joven vida.

-Me temo que tendré que lavarte la boca Hayner-dijo sin más su padre. Luego cogió al chico de su brazo izquierdo para llevarlo entre tirones al cuarto de baño.

Su hijo se sintió luego de una paliza bastante más apto para reclamar, según su criterio ya había sido suficiente.

-¡Por favor papá, eso no!-suplicó restregándose un ojo, nervioso entre lágrimas que habían salido sin previo aviso a la luz de la mañana-Se que no debo hablar así frente a ti, no sé en qué pensaba, de verdad, lo lamento mucho, prometo cuidar lo que digo pero no lo del jabón, te lo suplico,..

-Soy yo quien decide las cosas Hayner, y creo que en semanas no te portabas tan mal como hoy. Soy yo quien está dejándose llevar con tu edad pensando que ya estás grande, he sido un superficial, ya que sigues siendo un niño, travieso e irresponsable. No podré hacer mucho por ti cuando seas un hombre pero ahora tengo que cumplir mi rol de corregirte y castigarte, no importa lo que me cueste.

Dicho esto y ya en el cuarto de baño, Bent cogió un jabón blanco y lo mojó en el agua del lavamanos para que hiciera espuma, luego sin más le ordenó a su asustado hijo abrir la boca.

-Ahora Hayner-agregó subiendo el tono. El chico no soportaba el sabor del jabón, era amargo y tan desagradable que prefería quedarse sin cenar en lugar de ello, pero todo apuntaba a que ya era tarde, su padre tenía una actitud firme que no admitía replicas.

El chico nervioso no vió lo que luego pasó como para haberlo evitado, o apretado los labios al menos. Bent arto de tales maneras cogió la nariz de su muchacho y la tiró arriba para lograr abrir su pequeña boca, introduciendo el rectangular jabón dentro. Hayner hizo una mueca de disgusto y lloró con más ganas, era un sabor asqueroso, y el que su padre moviera el cuadrado abajo y arriba de su lengua lo hacía todo más duro.

Hayner al levantarse aquella mañana nunca se pasó por su cabeza que sus planes fueran a terminar de esa forma tan embarazosa y repleta de dolor físico y emocional a decir verdad. La vergüenza le hizo sentir un algo en su pecho, razón suficiente para llorar con más fuerza.

El tiempo pasó sin más luego del lavado al que se vio obligado Hayner. Entre lamentos se lavó la cara a los siguientes minutos con permiso de Bent para quitarse el mal gusto a jabón, aún sin pantalones y con el fuerte color rojo aún muy presente en sus adoloridas posaderas. El padre miraba con brazos cruzados a Hayner mientras se enjuagaba y secaba las lágrimas para estar más dispuesto.

-No quiero malas palabras ni hoy ni nunca, ¿me has oído?-dijo su padre ceñudo-Hoy te quedarás todo el día en tu cuarto y estudiarás para el examen que te llevaré a dar mañana con retraso. Llamaré al padre de Roxas ahora, y que no se te ocurra salir de casa por ningún motivo, estás castigado sin salir. Si me entero de que te has ido sin permiso, quiero que sepas que soy capaz de darte con el cinturón enfrente a toda la Villa si es necesario, y sabes que lo haría, Hayner.

Se dio la vuelta para marcharse del cuarto dejando a su hijo afligido y con ganas de llorar nuevamente. Pero antes de irse, se volvió y acercó a su muchacho con otra actitud, esta vez de comprensión. Le acarició la barbilla y luego le revolvió los rizos rubios para marcharse en serio. Esto a Hayner lo sensibilizó aún más y sin poder tolerar más partió con sollozos esta vez sonoros y se echó en su cama desordenada mirando hacia abajo.

Horas pasaron y Hayner ya estaba más tranquilo, encerrado en su cuarto sobre la cama con un par de libros de historia para dar la impresión de que estudiaba sin estarlo haciendo realmente, no tenía ganas. Aunque ya sabía que Roxas estaba en su casa en la misma situación que el seguramente, llorando quizás más, o parado en el rincón con su padre leyendo el periódico atrás, o con una infinidad de opciones que solo hacían que Hayner se sintiera cada vez más culpable. Le costaba reconocerlo pero había sido su idea y de seguro ahora Seifer ya lo sabía todo y tenía datos de más para iniciar comentarios dentro de los pueblerinos, y sobre todo chicos de su clase.

Aquel pensamiento llegó como traído por las estrellas que ya comenzaban a aparecer. Hayner no se había dado cuenta pero el día había pasado, quizás demasiado rápido. Al mirar a su ventana pudo ver gente caminando pero solo un par de personas llamaron su atención. El chico tenía los ojos hinchados por tanto haber llorado desde la mañana pero una gran sonrisa interna salió de su corazón disparada al darse cuenta de la única imagen que podía darle mensajes tranquilizadores en esos momentos.

En su ventana se veía de forma clara como Seifer estaba siendo regañado por su madre en la mitad de la calle. Cosa que seguramente terminaría engrandecida apenas llegaran a casa, al fin y al cabo el padre de su compañero ya no estaba de viaje y su madre servía para dar detalles, ya que tenía un carácter muy fuerte como su hijo. Seifer miraba el suelo avergonzado y malhumorado mientras la mujer le sermoneaba a la vista de todos. Hayner no tenía gran pista de lo que podía ser el motivo de tan agradable escena de venganza para sus ojos pero si sabía que tenía que ver con algo del vivido día, como eso de que podía llegar tarde a clases por permisos especiales, por meterse donde no lo llamaban, por mal comportamiento o incluso por desobediencia.

Cualquiera podía ser un motivo pero una cosa era segura ya que si comenzaban a haber rumores de él, también los habría de Seifer. Aunque solo tenía bien clara una cosa y era que estaría obligado a asistir ordenadamente las dos semanas que quedaban de clase, pero pasarían rápido, o eso era lo único que podía relajar a Hayner dentro. Ahora escucharía todos los "Te lo dije" de Olette juntos en una frase, eso si era seguro.

Fin.


End file.
